1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to EDA tools, and more specifically to generating encoded identifiers for source code elements associated with electronic design description.source code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit designs and circuits today are becoming increasingly complex and engineers need specialized skill set and capabilities to design these circuits. As these skills and capabilities become more specialized, designing a circuit may require cooperative efforts from a number of engineers and the use of several electronic design automation (EDA) tools. The engineers and EDA tools may be at different locations. For example, an engineer may simulate a design using a computer system at one location and transmit the simulation results via a network to another computer system at a different location for another engineer to review the results via a waveform viewer. Hence, descriptions of circuit designs and information related to the designs are constantly being exchanged through potentially unreliable means (e.g., networks).
Typically, to protect information from being read by unauthorized parties during transmission, the information is encrypted by the sender. However, the process of encrypting the information and the recipient decrypting the information can be very time consuming, especially when large amount of information is being exchanged. Thus, there is a need to quickly exchange information in a secure and reliable way.